


Emerging Past

by its_a_beautiful_deformity



Series: Who said college life wasn't fun? [6]
Category: No. 6 - Asano Atsuko
Genre: Angst, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-13 20:53:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7136693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_a_beautiful_deformity/pseuds/its_a_beautiful_deformity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nezumi gets cornered by Akira and has to do what he's told because if he doesn't Akira threatens to reveal Nezmi's past to Shion, something that Nezumi won't allow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Sorry this took forever to update, I had trouble with the story and I had to get some parts sorted out. This part will be in two chapters, I hope you enjoy them :D So without further ado here is Chapter 1 ! :)
> 
> Warning: There are references to drug use so if this bothers anyone please don't read.

Akira is a man that always gets what he wants whether it's men, women or anything that comes in mind. He is smart, handsome, wealthy and will inherit his fathers practice at one of Japan's biggest hospitals. But for the first time he can't get what he desires with just the click of his fingers and what he wants is a young white haired man with the reddest eyes he has ever seen in his life but there is a small obstacle, named Nezumi, that keeps getting in his way. One thing though that Akira knows how to do is get what he wants through any means possible and a drama students is not hard to crush.

                                                                                                               -------

The night was quiet and chilly, even though it was the first month of spring the air still held onto the cold of winter. The stars shown brightly in the cloudless sky, no moon was to be seen. Nezumi was making his way back to the dorms when he saw a dark figure leaning next to his door. The stranger was too tall to be Shion and he got a weird feeling from his presence.

“You're late, I was getting tired of waiting.” The voice reached his ears and entered like poison in his blood, making him feel sick to his stomach. _Akira..._ he couldn't say his name out loud, it felt wrong as if it would contaminate the air around him. He hated him.

“Get lost.” Nezumi was trying really hard to keep his cool and not yell at the med student.

“Is that a way to greet your guest? Ts ts ts Where are your manners Nezumi? Or did you forget them at Kabukicho?” Akira was grinning, eyes glowing in satisfaction at the horrified face of Nezumi. The grey eyed student felt his heart stop at the sound of the last sentence. He felt the air leave his lungs and the world around him had stopped spinning. How did Akira know about Kabukicho? _What_ did he know exactly? He put all his effort to stabilize his breathing and not panic while making sure his hands were not trembling before taking out his keys to open the door of the apartment. Without looking at Akira he barked at him to get inside.

“You see? It wasn't hard to invite me in.” Nezumi darted him a menacing look as if to say that now nothing was holding him back to pounce on him like a wild beast on it's prey. Once the door closed behind them Akira made his way around the small place, invading it and making sure to show his distaste about it. He slumped on the armchair next to the library and made himself feel comfortable.

“What do you want?” Nezumi sounded cold and distant. There were so many questions running through his head, fear creeping in from every nook and cranny of his mind as to what Akira might know about his past but most importantly _how_ he knew.

“Oh there are a lot of things that I want Nezumi but right now I need you to do something for me.”

“And why, in my right mind, would I ever do something for you?” he snorted at the statement and at the nerve the other had to even demand something like that.

“That's a very easy question to answer... You wouldn't want _our_ Shion finding out about your past now, would you?”

Nezumi felt anger and fear rise once more inside of him like he was slowly being consumed by it. He didn't know what he was more angry at, Akira referring to Shion as “our” or the fact that he was right. Shion could never learn about his past, nobody should. There is a reason he had gone through all that effort to bury it so deep that it would be forgotten. He would rather jump of the roof than be Akira's puppet but he couldn't let Shion get involved with this in any way possible. If he knew about his dark past how would he be able to ever face Shion again and if Akira decided to complicate him as well? No, that could never happen. Nezumi would never jeopardize Shion's safety. Taking a deep breath and clearing his head, depriving himself of all emotions he looked at Akira straight in the eyes.  
“I'll do what you ask on one condition. You say no word of this to Shion or about my past.”

“I don't think you are in a position to be making demands Nezumi.... But alright as long as you cooperate this will be our little secret.”

Clenching his fist so tight that his knuckles were turning white, Nezumi nodded in agreement. Akira got up from the armchair and made his way to Nezumi. Taking his hand out of his pockets he extracted something small and placed it in the hands of the grey eyed student. It felt small and wrapped in plastic but Nezumi didn't need to see to know what it was, his blood froze and cold sweat started running down from the side of his temple, he had carried and used some of them in the past.

“Kabukicho 22.00 tomorrow, at your old meeting place it's a bar correct? Give this and wait for other package. I'm sure you will recognize the people there and with whom you have to talk with...”

Nezumi tried to speak but no words came out, all this time and all his efforts to get away from his past, to make sure no one knew and get a clean start were just crumbling down right under his feet and there was nothing he could do about it. He hated feeling so helpless, not being able to control the situation. He wanted to say no, going back would ruin everything. There were people still looking for him, people he owed and did not hesitate to turn to violence. But he couldn't risk Shion knowing any of this, not now not ever. Akira was about to exit the room when Nezumi stopped him.

“How did you find out?”

Akira smiled, it was an evil smile that just showed his true colours. “A liitle bird told me... Just remember that I have the means of finding out what I want...” with that he turned on his heels and walked out, closing the door quietly.

Nezumi hadn't realized that he was squeezing the small pack in his hands that his nails nearly tore through the plastic. With small steps he made his way to bed and sat heavily on it as if there was a weight puling him down and it was now just too heavy to carry. Opening his clenched fist his grey eyes fell upon the white powder in the plastic. Memories stared flooding him, memories that were buried so deep he had even forgotten that they even existed. It was a world he had discarded long ago, things he had done that made him want to curl up in a small ball and weep and now he was holding the reason that he had left all this behind. After hitting rock bottom and being clean for more than three years he was holding again the cause of his downfall. Even if he hadn't used cocaine in years, even though he now hated it Nezumi still felt unstable at the presence of it, could feel it luring him into a world of bliss and no worries but he knew very well that after the euphoria came hell and that was a road he wasn't going down again, he had promised himself that, on that night lying half naked on his bathroom floor, foam spilling from his mouth, arm bruised from the needle after overdosing. It had been a miracle he survived, the experience had shook him to the core, scared the hell out of him. It had been a close call, one Nezumi wasn't willing to redial. Now he had Shion, he was similar to a drug he thought but without the negative effects. He wanted more of him, needed more, his body and mind were attracted to him. It was a different type of addiction one he couldn't quite describe let alone understand.

That night Nezumi didn't sleep, he sifted in his bed constantly feeling like he was trying to sleep on a bed of rocks. He tried to find a way out of this but always ended up in a dead end. Akira had cornered him. _How the fuck did he dig up my past?_ This question was tormenting the dark haired man, in his head he went through all the steps he had taken to cover up his past again and again but found no flaw so how did that guy do it? This was driving him to the brink of madness. He finally managed to get some shut eye and was about to drift off to a heavy dreamless sleep when his alarm went off propelling him form the bed. Apparently rest was not in his schedule today.

                                                                                                              -------

The next day Nezumi spend it in sheer anguish, time seemed to have stopped and the lectures felt endless. His concentration levels had reached a new low as the only thing in his mind was tonight, he just wanted to be done with it, drop off the nasty stuff, get the money and disappear from there. For all that, there was one thing that bothered Nezumi and he couldn't wrap his head around it. Why would Akira sell cocaine? It's not like he needed the money. There had to be more to it but than again maybe daddy's money wasn't enough for him. Greed was something the rich didn't lack despite having all the wealth in the world.

                                                                                                               -------

The atmosphere was heavy and smelled of rain mixed with the exhaust fumes of the city. The wet streets reflected the lights of the nearby buildings. People chatted outside bars and prostitutes worked the streets as the night was still young. Nezumi made his was to the Rabbit Hole, the bar that he so frequently used to visit. A train of thoughts were rushing through his mind threatening to derail and cause him to break down. His chest felt heavy and his heart pounded fast like he had just run 5 kilometers but his face showed no sign of emotion, in this place and for this type business having a poker face might get you through the night unharmed.

As Nezumi stepped inside the bar the smell of alcohol, cigarettes and sweat hit him bringing along a flood of memories, some of them fond some not so much. Getting drunk with friends and laughing your heart out, one night stands with the girl or guy that was hitting on him, those were the fun times but as he made his way through the crowd he saw faces turn to look his way, others painted in surprise and disbelief while in the eyes of others a flare of anger appeared and died out as quickly as it had ignited.

“No way dude! Nezumi?! Is that you?”

“Huh? Are ya drunk again Satoshi? What're ya sayin'?”

Nezumi could recognize these voices anywhere, these two idiots were the only thing he regretted leaving behind. Hiroshi and Satoshi were sitting in their usual spot, beers scattered all over the table and half drunk.

“Yo! It's been a while.” Nezumi smiled and for the first time in the day he felt himself ease up a bit. Even if those two were not the brightest or the best of influence on him they were his only real friends and truth be told he had missed them dearly. None of the two men could believe their eyes, cheering and patting him on the back they sat him down between them and bombed him with questions while Hiroshi was passing him a beer that Nezumi gladly accepted, he needed to relax a bit.

While the three friends caught up Nezumi was scanning the place to find the person he came for, he hadn't told the others his real purpose for being here, it would just complicate things even more.

“Hey Nezumi! Here let's have some for old time sake's ! Hahaha remember that time you got so high you stripped to your boxers and decided it was the perfect time to act out one you those stupid plays you like?!” Satoshi had already taken his dose and was passing it to Hiroshi.  
“I'm good thanks, I've been clean for some time now guys...” his eyes followed the white powder as it was passed on the table. He hated the hold that it still had on him.

“Come on ! Just once to celebrate your return!” Before he could let the argument continue and Hiroshi complain, Nezumi spotted the man he was looking for and bolted upright.

“I'm sorry guys but I have to leave... It was nice catching up with you.” He was gone before the two friends could start raising their objections and disappointment.

Nezumi's heartbeat had risen again, he never believed, never wished to see this man again. The well known mix of anger and fear infecting his body, last time they met, Nezumi had gone away with a burned back that still scarred him to this day.

Well tailored in a black suit, dark red hair covering his head the man extruded a sense of superiority and malice. Takeshi was the owner of the bar and the head of the yakuza group that ruled this area. His loyal dogs, as Nezumi called them, followed him everywhere and did as were told. The bar was big and had small private tables at the back that were reserved either for the higher ups or people with money. Takeshi was sitting in one enjoying his drink as his dark eyes feasted on the women at the bar, he caught sight of Nezumi as he was approaching and a wide grin spread from ear to ear.

“Oh My! You've grown to such a fine young man! I thought I was never going to see you again, you hurt my feelings Nezumi. I don't like it when people hurt my feelings...” he let the last part float in the air sounding more as a threat than a statement.

“Shut up! I'm just here for work.” he barked at Takeshi and threw the packet of cocaine at him.

“Mmm still feisty I see... I always liked that about you.” He licked his lips as he examined Nezumi's body. The grey eyed felt filthy just from that gesture, trying to fight back images that made him feel nauseous whenever they surfaced. Hands running up his body, tongue on his neck, the burning sting of cigarettes being put out on his body and the smell of burned flesh... No he had to stop thinking about this, no good would come out of it.

Takeshi motioned one of the man next to him to bring a small package with the money in it. Nezumi knew that for them to be paying that much the cocaine must be of the highest quality, which raised the question how did Akira come to have it in his possession? The red haired man leaned forward to give the money, as Nezumi took it he grabbed his hand. Instantly the grey eyed stiffened, his touch was harsh and cold just like he remembered it, he fought back a shiver and pulled away making their hands brush against each other. A chuckle escaped Takeshi.

“You've forgotten my touch already? I feel so rejected ! But at least we'll see each other again right Eve?” Nezumi nearly snapped at the sound of that name, hadn't it been for the two bodyguards he would have leaped on Takeshi and clawed his eyes out. It was a name he had discarded, too many bad emotions and memories connected to it.

“Shut the hell up! This is the last time you'll ever see me!” he realized he had been shouting as all heads were turned on him. Regaining his composure he hid the money in his leather jacket he turned to leave but heard that lewd voice behind him “ You know that's not true Eve! You belong to me, I have the scars to prove it.” The tension in his body was immense causing the burn mark to pull, it was so ironic like it was trying to prove the other man's point. With a quick stride he made his way out of the bar, feeling trapped and needing to breathe some fresh air. He felt defiled once more and feared that what Takeshi had said was true. All Nezumi wanted to do was leave this wretched quarter and go see Shion, part of him hated this weak side that was depended so much on someone else but he couldn't deny the fact that Shion calmed the storm inside him. The phone vibrating in his pocked brought him back to earth. Swiping the screen to unlock it he saw it was a text form Shion.

_I guess you forgot about tonight huh? His grace didn't have time for us mere peasants! Anyway, I hope everything is ok. Hope to catch you soon. Miss you. Goodnight._

_Shit!_ Thought Nezumi, he had completely forgotten that he was supposed to meet up with Shion tonight but with all that had happened his mind was elsewhere all day. He felt himself smile nonetheless when reading _Miss you._ Nezumi was about to text him back to apologize when he felt a light tap on his shoulder.

“Hey you, it's been a while...”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That voice, sweet and smooth like honey, one Nezumi hadn't heard in years made him travel back in time.  
> An unexpected meeting stirs things up even further for Nezumi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello ! So sorry for the delay ! Chapter 2 is finally ready :) I know it's not very long but I felt that this Part had to finish with part of Nezumi's past before continuing. I hope you like it. Let me know your thoughts about the story so far. Thank you ! :D

That voice, sweet and smooth like honey, one Nezumi hadn't heard in years made him travel back in time. He had been standing outside the Rabbit Hole before, looking at Ryo with tears in his eyes as he said his goodbyes for the last time, or so he had thought. But now here he was, once again, right in front of a person he thought he would never see again. Nezumi tucked his phone back in his pocket without answering Shion. His mind had gone numb. Ryo smiled at him with those beautifully curved lips, his dusky blonde hair falling right above his emerald green eyes. Nezumi caught his breath, there was no denying that Ryo was mesmerizing. To the common eye he looked fragile but in reality he could turn into a wild animal without any warning.

“I thought I'd never see you again stranger.” Ryo tilted his head to the side smiling as his green eyes examined his old friend. This was one of the few times in Nezumi's life that he was at a loss for words. He felt stupid, not being able to give a coherent answer.  
“Cat got your tongue? It's not like you my Nezumi...”  
“Ryo... What are you doing here? Are you still-”  
“Yeah...”  
“Ryo I'm-”  
“Forget it,enough about me. Tell me what you've been up to! Are you free? Let's go for a walk.” He smiled again but Nezumi could see past such fake smiles. The pain was still there, refusing to leave. He knew it all too well, they had gone through the same things together, only Nezumi had managed to escape. It seemed Ryo didn't have the same luck, guilt tugged at him. Nezumi didn't have time to answer, Ryo wrapped his arm around his and started walking away from the bar, leading them away from the noisy quarter to their old spot at a nearby park.  
“I can't believe how long it's been. Last time we were here together, we were teenagers.” There was a hint of nostalgia in Ryo's voice.  
“And most of the time we would sit at this bench till dawn... huh...”  
“So what have you been up to?”  
“Nothing much... I'm in Theatrical Studies...”  
Ryo's eyes widened and a rich laugh escaped him, filling the quiet of the small park.  
“No way! I thought you were high when you said you planned on entering Uni! Well I guess you did it...” Ryo's gaze drifted off from Nezumi and looked up at the clouded sky. The noise from the city seemed to die out here, that was one of the reasons they had picked this place to hang out. This late at night it was just the two of them, trees surrounding them. The smell of wet grass from the rain was still strong as it was being carried by the light breeze.

That night they talked for hours like they used to so many years ago but Nezumi couldn't help but notice a bruise on Ryo's temple that sparked anger in him. His ruffled hair hid it well but it couldn't escape his grey eyes. Nezumi lifted his hand slowly and pushed the hair behind the other's ear. It was still soft as he remembered.  
“Ryo... Are they still...?” Ryo took his friend's hand in his and lowered it, he smiled at him but his eyes told a different story, one of sorrow and pain as if he had given up any hope escaping the hell he was living in. For Nezumi this was the first time he had seen his old friend like this, he couldn't believe it, wouldn't accept it. From the moment they met, they had helped each other out. Ryo was the one always smiling and cheering Nezumi up or stopping him from doing anything stupid. They found comfort in each other after those abhorrent nights when Takeshi had them at his mercy. Seeing Ryo so resigned, so... _broken_ just saying the word and Nezumi could feel the fury swirl inside him.

“ _Takeshi must really be mad, he and his dogs were harsher tonight... Business must be bad for them...” Ryo spoke quietly as he was getting dressed.  
“I hope they all go to hell!” Nezumi spat as he cleaned his face and broken lip from the blood. Picking up his clothes, he cleaned himself before getting dressed.  
_ “ _Just make sure you don't let them hear you... Things are bad already, don't go putting yourself into more trouble.”  
Nezumi didn't say anything. Both of their bodies hurted all over but being together eased their pain. Talking made things just a bit more bearable. Ryo stretched his arms towards Nezumi motioning him to come sit by his side. Slowly he made his way to Ryo, collapsing in his arms.  
“We will leave this place, that I promise you.” his voice was like a whisper but Nezumi was dead serious. The blonde placed kisses on Nezumi's head. “ One day...” Nezumi pulled away from the other man's embrace and looked him straight in the eyes. Their gaze was intense, telling their story and suffering, making promises that none of them believed. Ryo leaned in and kissed Nezumi. They stayed like that for a long time. Lost in each other, doing everything to forget and pretend they lived normal lives.  
_ “ _Ryo.. we were just... this isn't a good idea.”  
_ “ _I don't care, it's you.”_  
_All of Nezumi's hesitation vanished at that moment, from that look, returning the kiss and letting themselves get lost in the heat and pleasure of the moment. In the hell that they were living in, they only had each other as comfort and to spend time like this together. Being lovers was the only pleasure they could get. Their complicated relationship was the only thing keeping them sane._

As if reading his thoughts, Ryo lightly squeezed Nezumi's hand while placing his other hand on the nape of his neck, fingers tangled in those black strands of hair.  
“Hey, it's ok. What's done is done. I'm happy that at least one of us got away and I'm glad it was you Nezumi.” His voice was taking, once again, that low sweet tone and it was like music to Nezumi's ears. Leaning forward, Ryo placed a small kiss on the other man's forehead as his hand moved from Nezumi's neck to cheek caressing it lightly with his thump. So many images flashed past Nezumi as he closed his eyes to Ryo's touch, his whole body shivering. All of their history playing as a film in fast forward.  
“It's late, I must get back.... Plus now you are a student ! Isn't it past your bed time?” Ryo chuckled as he pulled away and got up from the bench.  
“Shut up idiot! Last time I checked I was the night owl and you were out like a light once it was time for you to sleep, otherwise you got all grumpy!”  
“The iron tongue of midnight hath told twelve. Lovers, to bed; 'tis almost fairy time.” Striking a teasing pose, Ryo gave Nezumi a mocking look.  
“Oh please! Shakespeare is turning in his grave after that performance!”  
The green eyed didn't answer, he walked up to Nezumi with a serious face. He wasn't acting this time. His eyes shown in earnest, taking a deep breath he spoke “ I’ll follow thee and make a heaven of hell,To die upon the hand I love so well.” None of them spoke, seconds, minutes past. Nezumi was startled but didn't show it. It was Ryo that broke the silence.  
“How was that then?”  
“ _I pray you, do not fall in love with me, For I am falser than vows made in wine_ _”  
_ “Damn you win!” Ryo laughed but this didn't sway Nezumi, he knew that this wasn't a game it had been a declaration.  
And then it struck him __I pray you, do not fall in love with me, For I am falser than vows made in wine__ the quote brought one person in mind. Shion. It was the perfect reference to describe him thought Nezumi. He was false, Shion had only seen one side of him, not the darker side. The one he had discarded. It's not that he was wearing a mask to hide who he was. He would never do that, both sides made Nezumi who he was but revealing this part was a whole different story.  
Ryo's touch brought him back from his thoughts. He was holding his hand, lips curved into a smile. “Ah you're back! Was it a nice trip?” Nezumi just rolled his eyes at the remark.  
“I'm really happy I fell into you tonight although I have to admit it did worry me, seeing you back here...”  
“It's nothing, I'm done with this place.”  
“I'd be lying if I said that made me happy as it means I won't be seeing you again...”  
Nezumi stiffened, he was torn between giving Ryo his number and leaving. He wanted to help him out, for there to be a way of communication but that meant leaving behind a trace for others to find. The grey eyed student wasn't a stranger to difficult choices though. The risks were too high for him to leave behind any leads to his whereabouts.  
“Ryo... I have to go... Take care of yourself.” Even though a second goodbye was still as hard as the first Nezumi had a feeling they would be seeing each other again as Takeshi's threat played in his mind, that he would be coming back.  
"Yeah... Get the hell outta here!” Letting go of his hand he made a shooing motion to Nezumi. The drama students left without looking behind him.

 


End file.
